


Put On The Red Light

by iggypup87



Series: Roxanne [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Dean goes out and meets a gentlemen at a bar. Turns out that gentlemen is a stripper.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was having the time of his life.

He pushed the short, stocky brunette against the bathroom stall. His teeth dragging against the plump bottom lip while his hands traveled down to that sweet plump ass. An ass that only moments ago was grinding against his crotch on the dance floor.

Dean didn’t quite catch a name. Nor did he care as he shoved his tongue down the guy’s mouth. What he cared about was getting into the sack with this cute older guy. Ever since they crossed paths at the bar.

He pushed the stall door open, clearing the way. He and the other man stepped into the stall. A grin spread across his face as his new acquaintance flashed him a toothy smile, those baby blues twinkling as Dean closed and locked the stall door behind him.

Dean started to nip the stranger’s neck when a hip hop ringtone echoed through the stalls. Dean really didn’t catch most of it but the man groaned.

“Hold up.”

Taking a call? Really? Dean’s hands squeezed his ass while he answered the phone.

“Chris, damn it, I’m busy.”

Dean really didn’t care who was on the other line as he nibbled the man’s neck. His hands massaged the fine, surprisingly tight ass under his fingertips before his tongue dipped along the collarbone.

“But I’m off tonight. Are you sure there isn’t anyone who can’t cover Tyler’s shift?”

Dean groaned. Just get off the phone, he thought as his hand traveled to the front, unzipping the pants.

“Okay, okay. I’ll be there in a few.”

Shit. Dean thought as he finished unzipping the stranger’s pants. The man pushed him off and zipped up.

“Look, I… gotta go. Work just called. I’ll catch you here this time, next week?”

Dean blew a sigh. Stupid wherever-this-guy-worked. But it’s not like there weren’t other guys here that he could sink his teeth into tonight.

“Sure. Can I catch your name?”

“It’s Allen,” he said before opening the bathroom stall. Allen flashed that cute smile, “See you next week…?” he flashed Dean a puzzled look.

“Dean. And sure.”

Allen smiled and waved goodbye. Dean sighed. That guy had a fantastic ass, too, one that Dean wanted to screw through the floor.

Oh well, there was always next week.

===============

Dean had downed five glasses of whiskey when he looked at his watch. It was quarter past ten and that Allen guy hasn’t shown up at all. What the fuck? The guy had been almost all over him last week, could barely contain himself on the dance floor to the point Allen was the one who whispered that they should head to the bathrooms, and now he hasn’t shown up.

Dean started his sixth whiskey. And maybe it was the whiskey talking, but how dare that man stand him up. Dean Ambrose. Probably the most amazing fuck Allen would have ever gotten. Hell, he would have taken pictures and sent it to his bastard ex, Seth. That Allen guy seemed kinky enough.

He slammed his glass down, a cool anger seething through his body.

“Hey, Roman!” he slurred, rubbing his eyes, “Ever heard of a guy named Allen?”

“Allen? The stripper that’s a regular here?”

Stripper? Fuck, Dean could have taken Allen home and did all sorts of crazy things with his flexibility.

“I guess so? Short, stocky. Long brown hair, blue eyes and an amazing ass. Like, that ass is attached to someone who does squats regularly…”

“I get the picture,” Roman said, holding up his hand. “Yeah, he’s a stripper who works over at Shiver My Timbers. Kind of a workaholic. Why do you ask?”

“Was suppose to do ‘im tonight,” Dean said, taking another sip of his whiskey, “Had to split last week because work called him in.”

“Yeah I wouldn’t be surprised if he got called into work,” Roman said, filling up a glass of water and putting it by Dean. “It happens a lot. You’re not the first guy he’s stood up."

Stood up. Dean was stood up for a stupid stripping job. Dean chugged his whiskey and slammed it down. The nerve of that little, toothy-grinned bastard to stand up Dean Ambrose. King of the Sack.

Dean licked his lips. He had to go see this for himself. See this Allen perform and maybe give him a nice tip.

Tip.

An evil idea rang through Dean’s mind.

“Hey Roman,” he hiccuped, “Got twenty dollars in quarters?”

“What do you think, asshole?”

“Awright. Then where’s the nearest twenty-four-hour bank?”

======

God bless the city and god bless Uber. Within minutes, Dean had his dirty sock stuffed with twenty dollars in quarters. Swiftly stuffing that down his pants, he called a driver up to take him to Shiver My Timbers.

What a dump, he thought when he first set eyes on it. The parking lot was full of the saddest cars he has ever seen. The blue neon sign that said “Shiver My Timbers” was flickering in and out. A loud, twitchy electronica song blared through the outside.

_Perfect, just missing a guy being thrown out._

Just as Dean wished, a scrawny guy was thrown at his feet. Dean looked up and saw two mean-looking bald men clap their gloved hands.

“For the last time, Charles,” the short one called out, “You don’t touch the dancers like that here.”

“‘I’m sorry,” the guy said, scrambling to his feet.

“If you were sorry,” the taller one barked, “you wouldn’t have done it tonight. Now scram.”

 _Yes, this was perfect._ Dean thought as the skinny guy ran off, bumping past Dean without even a sorry.

“ID, sir?” the short bouncer said, extending his hand out.

Dean reached into his pocket, fumbling for his wallet. The six whiskeys were catching up with him, he thought as he pulled his driver’s license out of his pocket.

The bouncer snapped it out of his hand, took a look at it, before extending back, smiling eerily.

“You enjoy the show, sir.”

Dean didn’t break eye contact as he took the ID back into his hands. “Thanks,” he said, stuffing it back in his wallet. He walked inside the doors as he stuffed his wallet back in his jeans.

The music was deafening. He saw guys holding wads of cash as a very well built man stripped for him. Seriously, that guy could be one of those Roman statues. Or was it Greek? Well, it was one of those two and Dean didn’t really care.

The music died down as Dean catch a front row seat. He licked his lips as he settled in. Dean hoped he hadn't missed Allen’s set. Maybe he should have asked Roman what his stripper name was.

“And that was Devil Devitt, the Real Rock N Rolla!” the DJ called out as the man made from marble gathered his leather jacket and wink. “And don’t forget to stop by our bar today. Our special drink of the night is Straight Fire by our beautiful Becky Lynch. So don’t forget to go grab one.”

Dean might have, if the next stripper wasn’t Allen. He licked his lips and sat back in his chair, spreading his legs.

“And now give a warm welcome to the Phenomenal AJ Styles!”

A slow hip hop beat blasted through the speakers. Dean watched as a stocky, hooded figure entered the stage. His arms outstretched as he walked to the center.

Suddenly the beat dropped and the man pulled his hoodie down. Soft chestnut brown hair danced along piercing blue eyes. Plump lips spread into an too familiar toothy grin as the stocky man swayed and stripped his jacket off to the beat.

Dean licked his lips. Yeah, that was him, he thought to himself as he watched this AJ guy strutted to the rhythm of the chorus screaming, _They Don’t Want None._ Not the best dancer, Dean thought as Allen swayed his hips in time, but that all changed when he got to the pole.

That’s when the money came out for Allen. Dean was in awe of how he worked it. AJ did handstands, splits, twirls, anything you name he did on that pole. All while slinking around it seductively, a twinkly glinting behind those blue eyes.

Allen collected the tips in his garter, shaking that tight butt on stage. And Dean’s eyes went wide as his muscular ass jiggled so nicely to the beat. Almost made wish Dean had this man home tonight instead of here at this seedy joint.

Allen walked over to Dean’s side and gave another shake. Now was Dean’s moment. Now was his time to shine. Dean waited until Allen made eye contact. Allen’s eyes squinted, his almost non-existent eyebrow cocking as if he recognized Dean.

Dean stuffed his hand down his pants and lifted his sock out. Without missing a beat of eye contact, he withdrew the two rolls of quarters. He got up, reached out and plopped them on stage.

Allen stood there, speechless as Dean walked over to the bar.

=======

“Hey!” a southern drawl called out to Dean as Dean extinguished the fire of his fifth Straight Fire shot. Dean downed the shot and turned, slamming the glass onto the bar.

Allen was there. The man had the nerve to stand up straight when his forehead barely reached Dean’s nose. Even more of a nerve to be in nothing but a dancer’s belt and garter. Allen’s hand held up the two rolls of quarters and slammed them on the bar.

“What the heck is your problem?”

Heck? Wow, that was cute.

“I don’t see what’s the big deal. It’s twenty dollars.”

“It’s twenty dollars in quarters, jackass!”

Oooh, now the actual curse words were coming out.

“Well maybe I don’t like being stood up.”

Allen’s face twisted with confusion. Dean licked his lips, swaying about as all the alcohol of the night started to hit. Dean was a patient man, he could wait for Allen’s realization to hit.

And hit it did. Allen’s beady blue eyes grew wide. His mouth opened, trying form words as a thick finger pointed directly at Dean’s chest.

“You! You’re that guy I was neckin’ with last week at the Dog Pound!”

“Yeah, Dean. And you forgot you were supposed to meet up with me there.”

Allen ran his hand through his soft, sweaty hair. A regretful look painted his face as he sighed.

“Crap, I forgot. Work called last minute. I’m sorry.”

An apology was not what Dean expected. At all. Actually, Dean didn’t expect the confirmation. He just wanted a few extra drinks before getting the hell outta Dodge.

Stunned, Dean just stood there. Just in time for another man to approach.

“AJ, is this drunk bothering you?”

The man was about Allen’s height, but just a hair taller. Dean could only describe this man as an ex-pretty boy. Muscle sagging with age, covered in glitter, his baggy eyes narrowed.

“Hey old man, who you calling a drunk? I only had a few shots,” Dean slurred.

The man’s icy blue eyes narrowed more as he raised his finger up at Dean’s chest, “You. Are you bothering AJ?”

Dean scoffed. “Ohhh, so it’s _AJ_ now. What is your real name, anyway?”

“Chris, don’t get involved,” Allen said, pushing Chris away, “I got this.”

“Got this? He’s being rude to you!”

Dean shifted through his wallet and found a crisp, two dollar bill. Why he even had that bill, he didn’t know, but he folded it. He then extended his hand out to Chris’s trunks (which, dear God, were bedazzled with the acronym GOAT) and stuffed it in.

“Hey, old man. We’re settling this like adults, so you can just take your tip and scram.”

Maybe Dean was just too drunk, but he wasn’t prepared for a powerful fist connecting with his jaw.

Dean stumbled back into the bar, clutching his chin. He looked up at Chris and Allen.

Allen wore a stunned look while Chris’ eyes glared daggers into Dean’s. Dean chuckled and flashed a Cheshire grin. With the back of his hand, he wiped his mouth.

“Quite the punch you got there, old man,” Dean said, cocking his fist back. It sloppily connected with Chris’s cheekbone. Chris, in a flash, gripped Dean by the shirt and pushed him against the bar. He raised his fist and Dean groaned as he felt another blow to his jaw.

Another fist connected and Dean shook his head. Where was he? Oh right. A strip joint. Getting in a fight with a stripper. An older stripper who was probably past his prime but could punch like a truck.

Dean caught the next fist and pushed back. Chris’ eyes went wide as Dean pushed up and off the bar, clutching the fist tightly. He pushed the fist away, and then Dean cocked his other hand back and slugged. Bam, right into Chris’ jaw. Chris jumped back, rubbing his face.

Just then, Dean felt a strong grip on his shoulders. He turned, seeing the bald men from earlier.  
Dean started swinging about, trying to break free, but it only intensified their grip.

Dean felt his body being dragged away and outside. Soon he was in the parking lot and Dean took a deep breath, bracing for the rough feeling of pavement.

To his surprise, however, Allen followed, his arm outstretched.

“Karl! Luke! Wait!”

“Wait, what?” the shorter one said, “He’s causing a scene!”

“Just give a few minutes with him,” Allen said, his eyes pleading, “please?”

Dean was roughly let go. He craned his neck and shook his shoulders as Allen approached him.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” the tall ugly one said before heading back to the door with his counterpart.

“Thanks. Guess I owe you, Allen,”

“Please, call me AJ,” Allen said, scratching the back of his neck, “I hate it when people use my real name.”

“Then why did you give it to me?”

“I work at a strip joint. It’s safer to give out my real name in case, well, something like this happens,” AJ sighed, looking away. He then looked back up at Dean, “Look. I think we got off on the wrong foot…”

“You think?” he laughed dryly.

“And,” AJ interrupted, holding up his hand “I want to make it up to you. I get off in fifteen minutes if you’re interested in getting a cup of coffee.”

Dean blinked several times.

“After coming in and being the jackass who tipped you in quarters and caused a bar fight, you’re asking me out for coffee?” Dean asked, his face furrowed with curiosity.

AJ chuckled and took Dean’s hand. He then stood up, getting close to Dean’s ear, “What can I say? I like bad boys.”

AJ kissed Dean’s cheek. Dean grinned and squeezed AJ’s hand.

“See you in fifteen minutes then,” Dean said, thinking that all things considered, this was going to be one helluva story to tell Roman tomorrow.

====

“Cinnamon raisin toast, really?” Dean said as the server placed their food down. AJ chuckled, gripping his mug that said “Waffle House” and bringing it up to his lips.

“What about you, Hashbrowns All The Way?” AJ sipped his coffee, grinning behind the steam.

“What?” Dean said, smirking as he shrugged his shoulders, “I had six whiskeys and five of those whatever in those Straight Fires. I’ve got the drunk munchies.”

AJ placed his coffee down and laughed. He grabbed some ketchup and squirted a generous amount on his scrambled eggs.

“That’s Fireball Whiskey and 151. I’m surprised you’re still standing after Becky’s drinks.”

Dean grabbed a slice of his bacon and chewed. “What?” he said with his mouth open, “She normally makes ‘em strong?”

“Better tips,” AJ said, digging into his eggs, “Saved my ass a few times. You’ve seen me on stage.” AJ took a big bite and chewed with his mouth closed. Obviously someone was raised with table manners, Dean thought as he jabbed his fork into his hashbrowns.

“I wouldn’t say you’re a bad dancer, but you’re way better on the pole.”

AJ swallowed, “How do you think I got this job?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know,” he said with his mouth full of hashbrowns and chili, “you give good head maybe?”

AJ rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he took another sip of coffee. “Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?” he said, winking at Dean.

Dean grinned, chewing his food before taking another bite. Good. Playful. Dean liked that.

AJ started to cut into his steak when he popped a question, “So you know what I do for a living. What do you do?”

“Mechanic,” Dean said, this time with a mouth full of waffle.

AJ nodded, taking a bite of his steak. Dean watched as he took his time, savoring every bite like it was his last. Dean didn’t know why, really. It was only a Waffle House steak and they tended to cook ‘em well done.

“So you work on cars?”

“And motorcycles,” Dean said, finishing his waffle off, “boring stuff compared to your job. I bet you see a fight every night.”

AJ scoffed, “Yeah, about that. Sorry. Chris just gets protective of us. He’s worked there the longest and thinks he runs the place.” AJ took a bite of his toast, closing his eyes and licking his lips. Dean sworn he could have heard a moan or maybe that was just the shots talking.

“Does he?”

“To an extent. He’s the one that calls us in when a shift needs to be covered and helps us with our routines. He’s a nice guy, trust me.”

“That nice guy nearly cleaned my clock,” Dean said, pointing to his bruised jaw and cheek.

“You did call him an old man and tip him a two-dollar bill. I’m pretty sure any of the dancers would have slugged you for that.”

“You didn’t slug me for those quarters.”

“Oh trust me,” AJ said, taking a swig of his coffee, “I really wanted to, but I was… I guess I was in shock and wanted to know why someone would go through the trouble.”

“I was drunk and petty,” Dean admitted probably because he was still a wee bit tipsy. “I’m very petty. You can ask my bastard ex.”

AJ whistled, putting his coffee down and taking another bite of his toast. “I take it things didn’t end well?”

“If you call finding him in bed with his so-called business partner when you come home after a long day at work not ending well, then yeah.”

AJ reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand. Those sad baby blues stared right into Dean’s soul. Dean blinked as AJ squeezed it, not knowing how exactly return the affection.

“I’m sorry,” AJ said, not letting his gaze falter but slowly withdrew his hand. Dean felt smooth fingertips grace the back of his hand as AJ sat back.

Dean shrugged, not breaking eye contact. He flashed AJ a half-smile, “What are you sorry about? You’re not the cheatin’ ex boyfriend.”

“That’s still a terrible thing to have happen.”

“It’s all in the past,” Dean said, taking a bite of his toast, “I try not to dwell on it too much anymore, but let’s just say I wasn’t the best person after our break up.”

“I bet,” AJ said, taking another sip of his coffee, “I don’t know how I would take finding out my boyfriend cheating on me.”

“Oh, so you have a boyfriend?”

AJ shook his head, “Not for a long time.” A longing sigh escaped his lips as he sipped his coffee again.

Dean’s stunned face nearly dropped out a bit of chili and hashbrown. “A good-looking guy like you is still on the market? How so?”

“One, I’m a stripper,” AJ said, putting his coffee down. “Two, well, it’s a long story.”

“I told you mine.” Dean said, pointing at himself with his fork.

“You told me an abridged version,” AJ said, tracing his finger tip against the cup rim.

“So give me yours?”

AJ looked down at the coffee cup. His blue eyes turning sad as he sighed, “Not much to say. We grew apart. That’s all.” AJ gripped the coffee cup and brought it up to his lips, “Besides, it’s in the past. Like you said. That stuff was a long time ago.”

Dean burped and put his fork down against the empty plate.

AJ wrinkles his nose. “That was disgustin’.”

“No, that was delicious” Dean said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “So, my place or yours?”

“Cut right to the chase, don’t we?” AJ said, grinning, “Mine. It’s walking distance from here.”

Dean picked up the check and grinned back, “Then, shall we?”

=====

It was more small talk as they walked back, since AJ was apparently a chatty guy. The little things, like if Dean was seeing anyone (he wasn’t) or if he was the jealous type (petty but not jealous). Weird questions that struck a chord, as if this was more of a date than a hook up.

Dean licked his lips. Guess this was a date. He did treat the guy to dinner and coffee, after all.  
Dean reached out and took AJ’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze. AJ halted his chat about video games (something Dean didn’t get) and his cheeks flushed red.

“What?”

“Nothing. Now, I think Bulletstorm is a highly underrated title…”

Dean smiled downward, not understanding anything about AJ’s rant, but a warm feeling took over his body despite the cold. He squeezed AJ’s hand again as they walked down the worn sidewalk.

=====

Now this was a way to end a date, Dean thought, sitting naked on AJ’s bed. AJ was nestled so nice between his legs and his mouth was so warm around his hard dick. Dean played with AJ’s hair, marveling at the softness before a loud moan escaped his lips. AJ’s fat tongue licked the underside of Dean’s shaft, pushing itself along the lone, pulsating vein.

“Oh god,” Dean bellowed as AJ swallowed him whole without as much of a gag, “You are good at this.” Dean carded his fingers through AJ’s hair and thrust up into his yielding throat. A moan vibrated against his dick.

Dean’s breath quickened. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the moment. His eyes fluttered back open as AJ’s tongue licked a quick stripe up his shaft and cupped the head. He looked down, seeing AJ’s plump lips stretched over his cock. His nose nuzzled Dean’s pubic hair as his throat put delicous pressure against his throbbing dick.

“Oh god, I wish you could see this,” Dean said, tugging AJ’s hair, “Your lips stretched over my dick while you're taking it all in is a good look on you.”

AJ looked up, cocking his eyebrow. He pressed that fat tongue up against the vein again, licking circles against it. Dean threw his head back. His stomach started to tighten and a heaviness filled his balls. He was getting close. He pet AJ’s hair, gripping hard.

“I’m… fuck… I’m coming down your sweet fucking throat, you hear me?” Dean said, rutting up against AJ’s face as hard as he could. AJ balanced himself against Dean’s hips, his head relaxing in Dean’s hand as he thrust forward.

Finally, that heaviness lifted as Dean came hot and strong into AJ’s mouth. Dean could feel AJ’s throat contracting around him as he swallowed ribbon after ribbon of Dean’s load. Another moan vibrated against his senestive dick before AJ pulled off with a pop.

“Shit, that was the best fucking blow job I’ve had in months,” Dean said, laying down on the soft bed.

“Thank you, peanut,” AJ said, kissing Dean’s inner thigh. “Now I’m going to get myself ready. Don’t go anywhere.”

Dean closed his eyes as he heard AJ steps walk towards his bathroom. The door shut, leaving Dean to adjust to his surroundings while AJ prepped.

Dean sat up and looked around the tiny apartment. The kitchenette in front of him looked near spotless minus the full load of dishes drying. However, clothing was still scattered along the floor near the dirty laundry basket. A messy desk with a sewing machine draped with several outfits was right next to it. The wall by the foot of the bed was decorated with shelves of video games and what looked like two XBoxes (like hell if Dean can tell them apart) sitting on the TV stand.

Then there was the night stand by the window. A worn out bible with bookmarked pages sat next to a picture. Dean picked up the picture. AJ was up against a beautiful fall backdrop, bundled up all in black. His hair was shorter, only going past the top of his ears. Two strong arms wrapped around him and a bald, clean shaven man leaned against AJ.

A hand took that picture and placed it back on the nightstand, facing it down.

“Sorry, we broke up not that long ago.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, stroking AJ’s face.

AJ laughed, taking Dean’s hand and squeezing it, “What are you sorry about? You’re not the one who broke my heart.”

AJ leaned in and captured Dean’s lips. Dean pressed back, his hand moving down AJ’s bare side. AJ parted away and smiled. “So, how do you want me?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Dean said, gripping AJ by the hips and flinging him on the bed. Dean ran his hands down to AJ’s hips. Whomever the guy was in the picture, AJ seemed like he wanted to forget. And make him forget, Dean could do, as he raised AJ’s hips up. Dean watched as AJ’s stomach went taut, revealing a wonderful set of abs.

Dean placed AJ’s legs over his shoulders and admired the scene below him. AJ was impressive for his small stature, his thick cock twitching as Dean rubbed a finger against his clean hole. It twitched underneath the touch, a hiss of air rang through Dean’s ears. 

“Lube and condoms are in the table drawer,” AJ moaned. Dean nodded, placing AJ down gently before scrambling towards the bedside table.

Dean wasn’t sure how to feel about a bible staring up at him as he looked through the drawer. Like it was judging him for the sin that was about to take place here.

A package of condoms was neatly beside a bottle of lube. Dean picked up the package, noting it hadn’t been opened before, and tore off the lid. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched AJ lick his lips while he tore one of the condom wrappers off. Placing the box back in the drawer, he picked up the bottle of lube and opened it.

“Raise your hips up,” he said, squirting a generous amount among his finger tips. AJ obeyed, gripping the bedsheets. His worried smile caught Dean’s attention as he pressed a finger inside.

“Don’t be nervous,” Dean said, grunting at the resistances AJ’s body was putting up.

AJ let out a nervous laugh. A long strand of brown hair danced across his face as he spoke. “Sorry, it’s just been a while.” He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, “A long while.”

“Since you broke up?”’ Dean said, wiggling the finger in the now relaxed body.

“Not that long,” AJ gasped as Dean pressed a second finger inside. “But long enough.”

Dean leaned towards AJ’s knees, giving it a kiss as he developed a steady rhythm with his fingers. He spread them out, feeling the resistance melt away as AJ’s muscle stretched. He watch AJ’s face twist with ecstasy and his toes curl. Dean placed another kiss along his knees.

“Well, don’t worry. Deano here is going to treat you right.”

Dean placed another finger inside AJ. He spread them, probed them deep and watch the reactions. AJ’s eyes fluttered, he gripped the sheets hard and pressed down on the intruding fingers. As if he body now remembered how good it feels to have something inside again.

Dean curled his finger up against AJ’s prostate, wondering if he was _one of those guys._ A loud moan filling the room and hips pushing down for more contact told Dean yes. Dean licked his lips and brushed past it again.

“Like that, don’t you?” Dean said, gently drumming his fingertips against it. AJ squirmed underneath him.

“Yeah,” he said in between loud, shaky moans, “God, Dean, I need you.”

Dean smiled and withdrew his fingers. He took the condom and watched AJ’s eyes following as he rolled the condom over his hard cock. AJ spread his legs wide and he bit his lower lip.

Dean poured a healthy amount of lube on his cock and slicked it up. His blue eyes glued to AJ’s own. He hoisted up AJ’s legs, leaning in and lining up the slick head against AJ’s hole.

AJ took a deep breath, wrapping his strong legs around Dean’s waist and pulling him in. Dean pressed onward, and moaned as a warm, tight heat enveloped him.

Dean took it slow, watching AJ’s grimace as he pushed his dick further inside. Dean hushed him, rubbing his thick thigh. He could feel AJ tighten around him, not used to the wonderful intrusion. He leaned down and kissed AJ’s chest.

“Relax,” he said, pressing all the way to the hilt. AJ was still tight around him, unyielding to Dean’s pulsating cock. Dean stroked AJ’s side and leaned up, kissing AJ’s neck.

AJ moaned, craning his neck back as Dean licked a long stripe down it. His teeth scraped against his adam’s apple. AJ’s hand moved from the bed and spread on Dean’s back, raking his blunt nails against Dean’s sensitive skin. Dean held back a thrust but moaned against AJ’s neck, nipping the skin along it.

“Relax,” he whispered into AJ’s ear. His hands traveled up AJ’s sides and AJ shivered at the touch. AJ licked his lips and pressed down against Dean. His entire body relaxed against him, allowing Dean to move finally.

“Told you it’s been a long time.”

“Then let me make this memorable” Dean said, rotating his hips as he thrust gently inside AJ. AJ gasped, a moan escaped his lips. His eyes fluttered as Dean set a slow pace.

“Dean, you feel so good inside me,” AJ gasped, pressing his hips down to meet the thrusts. Dean leaned down and kissed AJ’s cheek, speeding up just a little.

“Glad you’re enjoying it,” he whispered thrusting a bit harder. AJ was still so tight, regardless of the prep and relaxation. Dean grunted, pressing hard as he rotated his hips counter clockwise. He reached down and dug his fingers in AJ’s hips, holding them steady as he continued.

“You feel so tight,” Dean whispered, licking the shell of AJ’s ear. AJ moaned, digging his fingers into Dean’s back as he lets out a joyous yelp.

“God baby you feel so good around my dick,” Dean said, feeling that all too familiar sense of heaviness as his dick twitched hard inside AJ.

“Touch me, please,” AJ pleaded. Dean kissed his cheek and snaked a hand around AJ’s cock. It twitched so wonderful against his hand as he stroked it.

Dean’s thrusts were starting to get faster. Sweat formed on his brow as his stomach flexed once more. The tight heat of AJ was becoming too much, and soon nothing else mattered but the moans and slap of flesh inside the room.

AJ let out a loud cry as he spilled into Dean’s hand. His entire body shook, tightening around Dean’s dick in the aftershocks, which was enough to send Dean over the edge. He didn’t even care much as the condom became warm and sticky around him.

He rested his head against AJ’s, panting. His mind still racing at what just took place inside this tiny room. Dean kissed AJ, plunging his tongue deep inside the other man’s mouth. He could practically taste the cinnamon bread as a groan vibrated against his lips. Dean pulled out, steadying himself. He pulled on AJ’s lower lip before parting ways.

“Thank you,” he swore he heard AJ say as he got up to dispose the condom. Dean looked over at his night companion. Sweat, cum, and glitter sparkled under the moonlight as AJ’s chest heaved. His plump lips parted and gasping for air. Dean grabbed a nearby towel and ran it down AJ’s stomach, cleaning up the mess.

“Soo… you want me to stay? Or get the hell outta Dodge?”

“Stay,” AJ said, breathless, extending his arms out. Dean threw the towel over his shoulders and hopped back into bed, allowing AJ to wrap his arms around him. Dean let the smaller man curl up against his chest. Dean played with AJ’s hair as they both drifted off to sleep.

======

Maybe Dean shouldn’t have drank so much last night. Though he was sober enough by the end of the night, the morning sun was not kind to his headache. He groaned, rolling over to be greeted by AJ sitting up in bed, his glasses at the edge of his nose while he had his bible out reading.

“Morning, peanut,” he said, his blue eyes didn’t lift from his open, torn bible.

Not the weirdest thing Dean’s ever woken up to, a naked man reading his bible. No, that achievement goes to waking up in someone’s closet with clown makeup smeared all over him. Not that that was important right now.

“Mornin’.” Dean draped his long arm over AJ’s chest. He nuzzled close, closing his eyes and using AJ as a shield for that stupid, blinding sun. AJ’s chuckle vibrated through his chest as he laced his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Too much to drink, darlin?”

“Shut up, bible man.”

“Bless your heart.”

Soft lips pressed against his forehead. Dean groaned as the bible sounded so heavy hitting the nightstand. The sheets rustled as AJ stirred about. Dean strengthen his hold against him. He was, after all, the only thing blocking that annoying sunlight.

“Thought you’d want some breakfast,” AJ said, peeling Dean’s arm off of him. Dean looked up as his stomach growled. Breakfast actually did sound nice, and it’d help wash down whatever painkillers Dean needed right now.

“What do you have in mind?”

“I have some left over gravy,” AJ said, getting up from bed. Dean rolled over and grabbed the nearest pillow to put over his head. “I was thinking about puttin’ in some biscuits.“

“You are so painfully fuckin’ southern, you know that?”

Dean yelped as AJ smacked his behind. He licked his lips, though. Southern hospitality didn’t sound all too bad right now.

“Throw in some Tylenol and sure.”

“Sure thing.”

AJ walked away. From then, it was hell. Every noise in the kitchen from AJ popping a can of biscuits to the loud hum of the microwave drilled into Dean’s sensitive skull. Why didn’t he just go home? He could have gone down and gotten three breakfast burritos at Taco Bell right now, not dealing with this noise.

But the noise soon faded as the smell of homemade gravy hit his nostrils. He took a deep breath, rolling over and opening his eyes.

AJ was mixing the gravy before putting it back in the microwave again. That plump, naked ass wiggling to an invisible beat was just as delicious looking. Too bad Dean was in such pain so he’ll just think he walked over and bent AJ over the kitchen counter.

“Sorry, it’s going to be reheated. Kind of kills the taste if you ask me,” AJ said, standing on his toes to look through a cabinet full of what looked like medicine as he snatched a red bottle.

“It’s fine,” Dean slurred out. Now the smell of warm, buttermilk biscuits overwhelmed him as AJ made a glass of water.

Dean sat up as AJ walked back with the bottle of pills and a glass of water. Dean licked his lips. He really didn’t see much of AJ last night in the dark but in the bright light, he was something. He was very fit for a man his age, muscles still perky and stomach taut with dark hair tracing down his belly. His thighs, though, were nothing short of phenomenal. Big and well defined, Dean wondered how many squats the man did every day to maintain them.

“If you want to stop checking me out, I’ve got some medicine for ya.”

Dean laughed and extended his hand out. AJ handed him a bottle of pills which Dean tore open and nearly swallowed the whole thing if AJ didn’t stop him. Instead he took two like directed and mumbled “thanks, dad,” as he swallowed water.

“Heard that. Really not into that sort of thing,” AJ said, walking away.

It didn’t take long before AJ set food on the table. Dean walked over and scarfed the food down with a fork. The gravy was actually really good. Had a nice peppery flavor that woke Dean right up.

“This is delicious,” he said, his mouth full of food.

AJ actually blushed as he took a bite. “Thanks,” he said, “I found the recipe on the internet. Not much to it.”

“Listen,” Dean said with another mouth full, “I can’t even make ramen noodles without setting my stove on fire so fuckin’ kudos to you.”

The meal wasn’t as chatty as the Waffle House one. Dean really wasn’t in the mood. His headache melted away but pain still rippled through his body. _Plus,I’m covered in glitter and I smell like whiskey._ A long, hot shower sounded wonderful but he doubted AJ would let him take one right now.

So, after breakfast, they gathered up their clothing. Well, Dean gathered up his clothing. AJ had the luck of staying at his own place so he just put on a fresh pair of sweatpants.

“So, thank you for last night and the breakfast.”

“Don’t mention it. I had a great time. Even with the bar fight.”

They both exchanged laughs as Dean zipped up his hoodie. Nerves suddenly swelled inside him, threatening to overturn his breakfast and he didn’t know why. But he knew he’d like to see AJ again, even if it was for a quick fuck.

“Hey,” AJ said, “Want to exchange numbers before you leave?”

Dean got out his phone, smiling. The nerves melting away.

“I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean’s hand rapped against the apartment door. He breathed against his hand, getting the hint of cigarettes. He popped gum in his mouth and chewed. Dean then looked at his watch, jumping in place.

Why was he so nervous? It wasn’t as if he hasn’t seen AJ since their initial meeting. They hung out plenty times and fucked plenty of times. But tonight was different and it hit Dean when AJ opened the door.

AJ wasn’t in his usual jeans and t-shirt. No, he had a plaid button down that barely fit over tight muscles and tight slacks. His normally down brown hair was half way tied up in a bun, framing his smiling face better.

Dean suddenly kicked himself that he wasn’t as presentable. Most days he wouldn’t care but the only thing presentable about himself was his leather jacket. His white t shirt barely tucked into his jeans wasn’t exactly matching for this special night.

“So where are we going?” AJ’s voice snapped him back to reality.

 Dean flashed a grin, “You’ll see.”

“If it’s your messy-ass apartment, I think I’ll pass.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head.

“No, it’s gonna be more fun than that,” Dean said as AJ closed the door behind him. Dean took AJ’s hand and laced his fingers around his. He tugged AJ’s arm, grinning from ear to ear.

“Come on.”

AJ smiled back, following Dean’s lead outside. When they got the motorcycle, AJ inspected it carefully. No doubt he noticed the blanket rolled up and tied to the back.

“Seriously, where are we going?” he asked as Dean handed him a helmet.

Dean wished AJ could see his shit eating grin behind his motorcycle helmet.

“I said, ‘you’ll see.’ Come on, do you trust me?”

AJ put his helmet on and sat behind Dean on the bike. His arms wrapped tight around Dean’s waist. A jolt rose through Dean’s spine and his stomach swam at AJ’s contact. 

“I’m learning that Dean Ambrose's idea of fun can be questionable.”

Dean leaned his helmet against AJ’s.

“But that’s what you like about me.”

“Shut up and get moving.”

============

It was about half an hour from the city but they finally arrived a field. The only thing illuminating the tall grass was the bright moon and the motorcycle headlight. Dean parked, turning off the bike. He took of his helmet and ran his hand through his disheveled blonde hair. He smiled as AJ took off his helmet, brown hair blowing across his face.

“Isn’t this close to the airbase?” he said, wearing an inquisitive look.

“Yep,” Dean said, getting off the motorcycle. He grabbed a flashlight from his jacket pocket and turned it on. Walking to the back, he undid the bounds holding the blanket.

“They say that UFOs fly by here all the time,” he said, smiling at AJ.

AJ laughed, his face crinkling up oh so cutely. “You took me out UFO watching?”

“Well, it you want to just call it stargazing to make you feel better, you can,” Dean shrugged. He extended his hand out. “Come on.”

AJ took his hand and there was that jolt again. Dean couldn’t shake off the tremble inside him as AJ got off the motorbike and followed him in the middle of the field. Dean let go of his hand, yet the nerves inside his stomach still churned. He spread the blanket out and laid down, patting the empty side.

“Come on.”

AJ laid down close. Dean’s heart started pounding inside his chest as AJ took his hand once more. Soft fingers traced circles against Dean’s callused tips. He licked his lips and looked over at AJ.

AJ was too busy looking up at the sky. Dean could see his blue eyes twinkle under the moonlight. He reached over and brushed AJ’s hair out of his face.

“Thought we were watching for UFOs?” AJ asked, turning his head.

Dean flashed a boyish smile. “I can like watching you too.”

AJ snorted, inching his face closer. “That was cheesy.”

“Said the guy who suggested we go out for dinner and a movie instead.”

“What?”

“You’re fucking cute, you know that?”

Dean cupped AJ’s chin and leaned in. He gently pressed his lips against AJ’s soft ones. AJ pressed back, reaching up and lacing his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean parted, stroking AJ’s face. His blue eyes twinkled while his stomach tied itself up. AJ’s eyes twinkled back as he smiled.

Dean him kissed once more before rolling his head back up at the stars. He reached over and pulled AJ closer. His heart fluttered as AJ rested his head against his chest.

“Come on, we gotta be the first to encounter a new species.”

He carded his hand through AJ’s hair. He could never get over how soft it feels. He got lost in its soft feeling as he stared up in the brightly-lit cosmos. AJ soft breaths against Dean’s chest were calming.

“So what would you do if we encountered an alien?” Dean asked as AJ slipped his hands under Dean’s jacket.

“I don’t know,” AJ said, nuzzling his head against Dean’s chest. “Probably be scared.”

“Scared? What is there to be scared about? They’re even shorter than you.”

Dean mouthed an “ow” as AJ poked him hard in the ribs. Dean looked down at AJ, smiling as his blue eyes reflected the night sky. 

“From what I can recall watching the History Channel, they’re not always friendly. If they exist.”

Dean drew AJ close, wrapping his arms around AJ’s back and rubbing it. He pushed away strands of hair and kissed AJ’s forehead.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

“I feel safer already,” AJ said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. This time it was Dean’s turn to poke him in the ribs, earning Dean a satisfying “ow.”

“Come on, I can take those aliens.”

“You couldn’t take Chris.”

“I was drunk.”

AJ rolled his eyes and snorted “Whatever,” before curling up closer. Dean’s heart raced as AJ’s hand settled along his hip. It absentmindedly stroked the inner part, gentle and soft. Dean leaned his chin against AJ’s forehead and spoke.

“And what do you mean ‘if they exist?’ You don’t believe there could be life on other planets?”

“God created us in his own image. I’m not sure if he created other beings like us.”

“So you’re saying God created all this,” Dean said, reaching up towards the heavens, “But only created life on our planet.”

“I’m not saying it’s not possible,” AJ said, looking up at Dean. Their eyes met and AJ’s furrowed seriously. It was honestly really cute. “But I’m not sure. Not to mention, why would they wanna visit us?”

“Why not?” Dean said, kissing AJ’s forehead, “We got out into space and send probes. Maybe they’re just as curious as we are.” 

They laid there in silence for a bit. Sometimes looking up at the stars, sometimes stealing quick looks at each other. After a while, AJ breathed out a loud sigh.

“I don’t think they’re comin’. Dean,” he said, looking up. Dean looked down, smiling.

“Come on, give it a while longer.”

To Dean’s surprise, AJ climbed on top of his lap, straddling him. AJ pressed his body close, filing his fingers through Dean’s hair. He put his forehead against Dean’s and a devilish, toothy grin spread across his face.

“I can think of something else to occupy our time,” he said, inching his face close.

Dean felt AJ’s hot breath against his lips. He grinned and rested his hands on AJ’s hips.

“What do you have in mind?” Dean said, wiggling his hips underneath.

AJ chuckled, “You.”

“Now who’s being cheesy,” Dean said, leaning up and kissing AJ. He pressed his tongue against AJ’s lips and moaned as they parted. He plunged his tongue deep into AJ’s mouth while AJ’s teeth scraped against his. Dean pressed his hips up against AJ’s, feeling AJ’s tongue stroke along Dean’s.

Dean ran his hand up AJ’s back as they continued to battle for dominance. Dean parted first, rolling AJ over on his back and settling himself on top. He ran his hands up against AJ’s chest and started unbuttoning his shirt between quick kisses.

AJ yelped against Dean’s mouth as Dean pressed his hand inside AJ’s shirt.

“Your hands are cold.”

“Mmm, better warm them up then,” Dean said, capturing AJ’s lips again. He tasted mint as his tongue pressed against the roof of AJ’s mouth. His hands ran across AJ’s chest and he gently brushed his thumb against AJ’s nipple.

AJ arched his back, clinging Dean’s hair tightly. A moan vibrated against Dean’s mouth. Dean parted and pressed his lips against AJ’s neck. Dean gently sucked the skin, enjoying the loud moan it produced.

Then AJ’s damn phone rang.

“Don’t pick it up,” Dean mumbled, licking the shell of AJ’s ear.

AJ squirmed. “I’ll just keep getting called if I don’t,” he said, reaching for his phone.

Dean groaned, “Fine, but I’m not stopping.” Dean ran his hands down AJ’s stomach as AJ answered the phone.

Dean kissed his neck and started to play with AJ’s belt buckle. AJ’s breathing was erratic as he argued with Chris over the phone.

“I told you, I’m out. I’m actually miles away.”

Dean unzipped AJ’s pants and dug inside. He pulled out AJ’s hard cock and began to stroke. He grinned as he heard AJ bite back moans while arguing with his “boss.”

Dean licked a long stripe down AJ’s sensitive neck. His thumb swiped the head, collecting the precum forming. AJ’s chest heaved while Dean pumped, sucking on AJ’s collar hard.

“Look, I just can't come--” AJ gasped as Dean gave his dick a gentle squeeze, “...in. I’m sorry but--” another breath as Dean stroked slowly, swiping the head with his thumb, “I’m just too busy tonight.”

Dean licked down AJ’s chest, his chest hair scraped against Dean’s tongue. He stroked up AJ’s cock, squeezing again while AJ clung to his phone.

“Look, just… text me the practice information for tomorrow and… I’ll call you back.” AJ said, gasping for air. Dean felt AJ’s stomach quiver and tighten against his hand and tongue.

But AJ wouldn't put down the phone. Dean looked up and watched AJ’s eye roll. His lips parted, gasping for air. His hands reached down and petted Dean’s hair.

Dean decided to put a moan on those lips. Letting this Chris guy know AJ really was busy. Without much warning, Dean wrapped his lips around AJ’s dick. It twitched in his mouth while Dean swirled his tongue around the shaft.

“CHRIS,” AJ let out, trying to choke back a moan while Dean took more in his mouth. AJ’s hand clutching Dean’s hair hard. AJ thrust up, “Seriously I’ll call you back. Bye.”

With that, AJ turned off his phone and placed it beside him.

“Shit, Dean,” AJ said, breathless. “Don't stop.”

AJ’s fingers stroked and clutched Dean’s hair as he thrust up into Dean’s yielding mouth. Dean flicked his tongue along the head, tasting the salty precum. AJ mewled, his voice shaking as he began to rut into Dean’s face.

AJ’s cock pulsated against Dean’s tongue as hot cum splashed into his mouth. AJ clinged to Dean’s hair. His eyes squeezed shut and a loud moan escaped from his lips. Dean swallowed, his face grimacing at the bitter taste. As AJ’s body relaxed, Dean pulled off. He wiped the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You need to eat more fruit.”

“Dick,” AJ gasped, trying to find his breath. Dean watched as the disheveled man, shirt open and mouth gasping, tucked himself back into his pants. He closed his eyes, zipping up his pants. Stubby fingers buttoned back up his shirt as he finally caught his breath.

“I could’ve gotten in trouble for that you know,” AJ said, sitting up in front of Dean. Dean only chuckled, reaching out and brushing AJ’s hair out of his furious face.

“In trouble for what? He’s not your boss.”

“You don’t have to work with him,” AJ said. He then stretched out his arms, “He’d probably complain about I had the indecency to answer the phone while having sex.”

“Well then he shouldn’t call you while you’re trying to fuck,” Dean said, leaning in and kissing AJ’s cheek. AJ chuckled and kissed Dean back. Dean’s heart fluttered inside his throat feeling AJ’s soft lips against his.

AJ played with Dean’s hair. “We should go somewhere to eat.”

“As long as it isn’t Waffle House.”

“What’s wrong with Waffle House?” AJ dropped his hand, his face furrowed.

“We always eat there,” Dean said, leaning in and laughing dryly.

“Fine, name me some other place that’s open right now.” AJ said, placing his hand on his hips.

“IHOP?”

“IHOP is nothin’ but a 3rd-rate Waffle House and you know it.”

Dean couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. It echoed through the empty field as the wind blew against them. AJ crossed his arms and shivered. He rubbed his defined biceps through his cotton shirt. Dean wrapped an arm around him and drew him close. He jumped a little as AJ’s cold hands could be felt through the cotton of his shirt.

“Fine, we’re going to Waffle House.”

AJ kissed Dean’s cheek, “Knew you would see the light.”

======

“So why do you like Waffle House so much?” Dean said, taking a big bite out his bacon cheeseburger. The grease dripped down his chin and he wiped it off with the back of his hand.

AJ furrowed before cutting into his egg white omelet. He took a big bite, a bit of jalapeno and ham came out onto the plate. AJ chewed and scraped it up onto his fork.

“My family used to go after church,” AJ said, taking a bite of the remains. He then took another chunk of his omelet while Dean chewed on another big bite.

“So you’re home sick is what you’re saying,” Dean said, mouth full of chewed up burger. He grabbed his fork and dug into his ketchup-covered hashbrowns. “How did a country boy like yourself end up in the city anyway?”

“Ran away when I was sixteen,” AJ said, taking another bite of his omelet, “More like my parents kicked me out of the house. To quote my dad,” he took a deep breath and looked Dean dead in the eye, “‘I’m disappointed I have a fag for a son.’”

“I take it you’re not allowed back at family functions.” Dean reached out and squeezed AJ’s hand. AJ’s face formed a sad smile as he squeezed back, his thumb tracing Dean’s knuckles.

“I haven’t seen them since. That bible is the only thing I have from my childhood.”

Dean let go of AJ’s hand and picked up his burger again, “So a scared sixteen year old runaway. What did you anyway?" 

AJ laced his fingers on the handle of his coffee cup. He looked down at it, no doubt it reflecting his sad face. “I was homeless, worked a couple of busboy jobs until I was old enough for real work and I ended up working at Shiver My Timbers. First as a busboy,” AJ said, taking a sip of his coffee, “Then I saw how much the dancers were making and figured why not try it out.”

AJ placed his coffee cup down, returning to his fork, “And now, here I am eating with you at a Waffle House.” He took a bite of his omelet. “Now it’s your time to share something about you.”

Dean laughed, coughing as a bit of burger went down the wrong pipe. “Me? Not much to me.” He grabbed his pop and took a big swig, “I mean, my dad was never around. He just fucked off and left just me and my mom, god bless her crazy ass.”

AJ chuckled, taking another sip of his coffee, “I take it you have a shaky relationship with your mom.”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, I have… some stories. But they don’t matter. All that shit is in the past.”  
Dean finished his burger and worked on his hashbrowns. “But let’s talk about something happy instead of our depressing pasts.”

AJ laughed when his phone buzzed. He rolled his eyes and looked down, “God, we’ve got a group event coming up and we’re trying to coordinate what we’re all wearing right now.”

“Oh?” Dean said, taking another bite, “Can I come and see? I mean, I’m not banned am I?”

AJ chuckled, shaking his head and texting back, “Of course you can. You’re not banned. You are known as the Quarters Man, though.”

Dean laughed, “How do they feel that you’re seeing The Quarters Man?”

“Only Finn knows…” AJ said before taking a deep breath, “Actually scratched that. I had to tell our DJ that I couldn’t play Call of Duty tonight because I had a date. Xavier is probably going to tell everyone.”

“Bet that Chris guy won’t be too happy,” Dean said, finishing up his hashbrowns.

“Chris,” AJ hissed, “has his issues.”

Dean dropped his fork. AJ’s face suddenly went from laughter to this pained expression. Regret shown through his baby blue eyes. AJ looked away, holding his coffee cup but not bringing up to his lips.

“You didn’t,” Dean asked, shock taking over his face.

“I… God, I was so lonely after my break up that it just… happened. Everyone was at the Dog Pound helping me cheer up, next thing you know.”

AJ’s face blushed red, clutching his coffee cup tightly, “Why am I telling you this?”

“He seems like a shitty lay.” Dean said, taking a sip of his pop.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” AJ said, which was only a “yes” as far as Dean was concerned, “but I learned the hard way you don’t sleep with coworkers.”

“You saying I need to worry about him?”

“Let me worry about his jealous ass,” AJ said, taking a sip of his coffee. He stretched his arms out and got up, “to my place?”

Dean smiled, taking one last sip of his pop, “Thought you’d never ask.”

=====

Dean ran his hands down AJ’s naked back. He rubbed the strong, probably sore shoulder muscles. AJ closed his eyes and moaned. His brown hair traced across his content face. Dean, meanwhile, started move in and out of AJ slowly, enjoying the tight heat around him.

He rotated his hips slowly, enjoying the shaky moans escaping from AJ’s lips. Dean ran his hands back up AJ’s back and gripped his hips. He growled as he thrust hard and deep into AJ.

“Told you you’d like this position,” Dean said, bending over and tracing his tongue down AJ’s spine. AJ only moaned in return, pushing himself back onto Dean as they developed a slow rhythm together.

Dean’s eyes fluttered. AJ’s warm heat around his cock was so intoxicating. The bed started to shake as Dean thrust harder, gripping AJ’s hips tight. He looked down at the moaning man below him. AJ was gripping the sheets tight, sweat forming along his back as moan after moan came out of his plush lips.

“Don’t stop,” AJ whimpered out, pressing back against Dean once more. Dean’s ears were greeted by the most delicious moan as AJ’s head arched back. Dean grinned, sweat trickling down his brow as he spanked AJ. His muscles jiggled against the impact as Dean rubbed the redden area.

Of course, right now, AJ’s phone was going off on the bedside. Without missing a beat Dean snatched up the phone.

It read, “Work-Chris.” Dean would wonder if AJ knew any other Chrises if AJ didn’t tighten around Dean’s twitching dick. Dean licked his lips and swiped the phone screen.

“Hello, AJ’s busy right now,” Dean said, rotating his hips up. That got a beautiful gasp out of AJ, which was just what Dean wanted.

“Who is this?” a shrill male voice asked.

“This is his…” dare he say it? “Boyfriend, Dean. And I’m telling you, he’s busy right now.” Dean thrust hard and fast at this angle, making AJ moan loud.

“Put him on the phone,” Chris demanded, “he said he’d call me back about rehearsal tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Dean said, pushing himself deep into AJ, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Without missing any beats, he held the phone up to AJ’s lips. He thrust long and hard into AJ, groaning at his own tightness. But that didn’t compare to the loud moan AJ gave out, Or the beautiful look of ecstasy on AJ’s face.

“Dean,” AJ said, whimpering as he could barely open his blue eyes to glare. Dean smacked his ass again and brought the phone back.

“Like I said, busy.”

Dean only heard a click. Dean placed the phone back on the night stand. He leaned down, changing his pace to slow and rough, and licked AJ’s ear.

“He’ll get over it.”

“Dick,” AJ moaned. Dean brushed his lips against AJ before kissing down his shoulder blades.

AJ gasped as Dean sped up. Dean grunted, feeling his balls tighten and his cock throb. He licked his lips and snaked a hand around, stroking AJ. AJ groaned and his dick twitched at the wanted attention. Dean tried to keep with the same rhythm, biting AJ’s shoulder as nothing else mattered. Nothing but the taste of AJ’s sweat and his tight, warm ass mattered right now. 

AJ let out a shaky, loud moan as he spilled into Dean’s hand. Dean wasn’t far behind and soon the sticky familiar warmth of the condom filled his senses. Dean rested his head against AJ’s shoulders, tightly holding the slumping man. When Dean pulled out, AJ collapsed on the bed. Dean looked down, smiling at AJ’s closed eyes and panting lips. He smacked AJ’s ass once more before going to the bathroom to clean up.

When he returned, AJ was already rolled over under the covers. He patted the spot next to him, flashing his toothy grin.

Dean grinned back, jumping back into bed. He stroked AJ’s side, kissing him deep. He plunged his tongue into AJ’s yielding mouth as he settled next to him. They parted and AJ rested his head against Dean’s chest. His strong legs tangled Dean’s and his soft hands stroked Dean’s chest. Dean licked his and ran his hands through AJ’s soft hair.

“Boyfriend, huh?” AJ said, eyes closing.

“Yeah,” Dean said, smiling down, “I figured we’ve been seeing each other for two months. Might as well have earned the title.”

AJ reached over and took Dean’s rough hand. He gave it a tight squeeze before laying it across Dean’s chest, not letting go.

“I like that.”

Dean kissed AJ’s forehead, stroking the back of AJ’s hand.

“Glad you do.”

AJ snuggled close, running his foot down Dean’s calf. “I got practice tomorrow at 8 in the mornin’. Think you can wake up for that?”

Dean chuckled, “I’ll try.”

“Good because I need a ride,” AJ looked up, grinning wildly, “boyfriend.”

======= 

Dean turned off the bike. His heart fell as AJ’s hand slipped from his waist. They took their helmets off in unison. Dean leaned in and stole a kiss from AJ’s lips.

“Keep the helmet, I’ll pick you up later.”

“Oh?” AJ said, getting off the bike. He clutched the bike helmet close to his chest and licked his lips. That wild toothy grin spread across his face. “What are we doing?”

“You’ll see.”

AJ rolled his eyes, “I actually get off at 7 tonight. So you have all day to plan what we’re going to do.”

Dean really wanted to say “you” but he skipped that and pointed at his lips. AJ rolled his eyes again, leaning forward and kissing Dean once more. Dean reached up and laced his fingers in AJ’s hair. He probed his tongue deep in AJ’s mouth, tasting the morning breakfast and coffee when a very Irish accent yelled out.

“Oy! AJ! Quit snogging. Chris is furious.”

AJ parted and they both turned. Standing before Dean was a very handsome man that couldn’t be more than thirty. A beautiful grin decorated his bearded face as he chuckle escaped. A long finger pointed at Dean’s chest.

“Is this the Quarters Guy?”

AJ scratched the back of his head, looking away from the man’s grey eyed stare. “Yeah,” AJ said, finally meeting the man’s eyes, “That’s Dean.”

The man extended his hand out, bright grin lightening the weird mood, “I’m Finn. It’s a pleasure meeting the man who’s been plastering that stupid grin on AJ’s face.”

“Finn!” AJ said, his cute cheeks turning bright red, “I’d expect that out of Karl and Luke but..”

“But what?” Finn said, shrugging, “You’ve been happy for the past couple of months, which is better than you have been since that bastard broke up with you.”

“Anyway, what is Chris so furious about?”

Finn snickered, “I don’t know what you did last night, but he’s been fuming about a bad phone call all mornin’.”

“Yeah, about that,” Dean said, wrapping a sly arm around AJ’s shoulder. He drew AJ close, enjoying the soft hair against his cheek. “Chris called us at a bad time…”

“And let’s just leave it at that,” AJ said, nudging Dean’s rib. Dean brushed AJ’s hair aside and kissed his forehead.

Finn chuckled, “Fuckin’ brilliant. Anyway, we better get inside.” Finn nodded his head towards the entrance door. He walked backwards, waving at them “Nice to finally meet you, Dean.”

“Good to meet you too,” Dean said, waving back. He turned to AJ and laughed.

“I’m sorry.”

AJ rolled his eyes and poked Dean’s rib again. He leaned forward, his hot breath brushing against Dean’s sensitive lips.

“See you at 7?”

Dean kissed those plush lips and grinned.

“Be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved!


End file.
